


Toasty

by forged_in_darkness (orphan_account)



Series: Phan Drabbles [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Kinda, M/M, Making Out, The Amazing Tour Is Not on Fire, getting caught, i'm sorry there's no actual sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 01:58:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7825804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/forged_in_darkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan was making himself toast and really, it was early in the evening so he should just wait, but he was hungry and he had to eat something or Phil would have to listen to him complain until dinner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toasty

**Author's Note:**

> [Dan burned his finger on a toaster](https://twitter.com/AmazingPhil/status/766898660110204928) and my mind came up with this. My finger slipped?
> 
> I absolutely do not apologize for the title.

Phil wasn’t ignoring Dan, not exactly. He was just already really engrossed in this article he was reading about pandas when Dan had begun to ramble animatedly about his recent Guild Wars escapades.

Dan was making himself toast and really, it was early in the evening so he should just wait, but he was hungry and he had to eat something or Phil would have to listen to him complain until dinner.

Only Dan was getting impatient with how long it seemed take to toast a damn slice of bread, and so he stubbornly stuck his finger into the slot to check the firmness of the bread and he knew it was stupid but he was just so annoyed with his recent combat failure that he couldn’t bring himself to care, even as he swore and yanked his finger back reflexively.

Phil finally looked up from his phone to see Dan running his finger under the tap.

“Did you burn yourself on the toaster?” Phil asked and Dan rolled his eyes at the barely contained amusement in Phil’s tone of voice.

“Yes and it fucking hurts, thanks for the concern,” Dan replied dryly as the toaster popped up and Dan swore the bloody machine was mocking him. He turned around and leaned against the sink, kind of holding his finger and worrying his lip.

Phil smiled fondly and considered him for a moment.

He got up from his seat and pocketed his phone, walking into the little kitchenette of the swanky hotel room and pulled a glass from the cupboard. Dan eyed him curiously as he pulled a cold bottle of water from the refrigerator and poured it into the glass flourishing it and Dan raised his eyebrows when a bit of water sloshed over the edge and onto the floor with the movement. Whatever, Phil thought. It’s not as if anyone ever expected gracefulness from him.

“What’s that for?” Dan asked, feigning disinterest as if he wasn’t completely enamored with everything Phil did and was.

Phil smirked. He knew this game Dan played, and he could see right through it. He always could. It wasn’t really a secret how charmed Dan was by Phil, and all it really took was a sly smile or a few words or the brush of his fingers and Dan was a blushing teenager again.

Phil set the glass down beside the counter and explained, “Cold water cools anything submerged in it quickly. You can hold your finger in the water to soothe it.”

He was leaning in as he spoke and he was so close Dan could feel his body heat radiating. Phil pulled both hands that were clutched to his chest apart and pinned his wrists gently to the edge of the counter and Dan’s breath hitched. Phil stepped forward, pushing his body against Dan’s as he pressed his lips to the skin under his jaw, earning a whimper causing and shudder to run through Dan’s body at the stimulation to his sensitive neck. Phil smirked again against his skin and moved his up to kiss him.

Dan’s mouth fell open and the kiss was immediately heated and hungry, tongued sliding together and they were both hard, pressing against each other.

A throat cleared and Phil jumped back and turned to see Cornelia standing with her arms crossed over her chest and an amused smirk on her face and, _oh yeah_ , they shared the lounge with _other people_.

“I left my phone charger out here,” she said as she walked over to grab it and Phil glanced at Dan to see he was flushed red and fiddling with his hands. “Didn’t expect a show until we got to the theatre.

“Don’t forget, we’re leaving for the film in an hour!” Cornelia added as she left the room with her charger.

Phil chuckled as he ran a hand through his hair and went to sit back down on the sofa.

Dan sighed with disappointment and came to sit down as well, bringing the glass of cold water for his burned finger. He gave up on the toast and decided he could wait for dinner.

“Fine, but you’re fucking me into the mattress tonight,” Dan said as he pulled his phone from his pocket and opened the Tumblr app and, really, Phil wasn’t going to _argue_. Still, he knew exactly what Dan was up.

“Did you just tell me what to do, _Daniel_?”

Dan looked up from his phone and stared into Phil’s eyes intensely.

“Are you gonna punish me?” He asked, biting his lip and, _god_ , Phil thought, he is the picture of sin.

“Yes.”


End file.
